


A Warming Trend

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Off-World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little warm weather ficlet. Response to AG FNF Challenge #42, Better Late Than Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warming Trend

**Author's Note:**

> For Gigi. Who is probably just as sick of ice and snow, not to mention boots, thermal underwear, big heavy coats, scarves, gloves, hat and assorted crap as I am.

"Hey, Daniel" I whispered, nudging his foot with my toe. "Are you awake?"

Daniel grunted. "No," he answered without moving.

I poked him again. "Hey, come on, it's almost time."

This time he did move, sort of. He lifted his arms over his head and stretched, arching his back, wiggling his toes, flexing every damn muscle in his body. Which I could see just as plain as day, since he wasn't wearing anything other than a thin layer of sweat. Some of it mine. It's a good look for him.

He still didn't get up, though. Not that I blamed him. I didn't feel like moving, either. It was too fucking hot, without even the slightest breeze to cool things down. We were laying in the shade and still I was sweating. The damn humidity just sucked the life right out of me. You'd think after two weeks I'd be used to it. Daniel, on the other hand, seemed to cope with it okay but me—by midday all I was wasted, useless for anything more than napping naked under the tall, palm-tree-like things. And sex. Somehow, I was never too hot or tired for sex. Slow, sweaty sex, my favorite kind.

We did it right on the beach once, just like in that damn movie, with the water splashing up over our legs. I ended up with a chunk of slimy seaweed draped over my friggin' ass. Daniel laughed so hard I thought he was going to hurt himself. I pretended it be annoyed but it was worth it, just to see him like that.

After a big, jaw cracking yawn I realized I was thirsty. Napping was hard work. So was Daniel. I rolled onto my side, found the canteen and took a long swallow. When I was done, I sat up reluctantly, brushing off the dried bits of grass sticking to my skin. Daniel was still lying there, the stubborn little ass, eyes closed, head tucked into the crook of his elbow. With a flick of my wrist I splashed water from the canteen onto his chest. That got his attention.

"Jack," he complained, without opening his eyes. "Quit it."

I tossed more water on him. "Get your ass in gear. We don't want to be late."

He opened his eyes, blinked a few times, then finally sat up. He rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses, looking as bleary and sleepy and lazy as I felt. "No, I suppose you're right," he said. He held up his shirt and stared at it, as if he had forgotten how it worked.

"Tide's going down," I pointed out, pulling on my own tee-shirt, "so we should probably check the nets after when we're finished." My shirt felt uncomfortable and scratchy against my skin. And hot. I was really starting to get into this naked business. Clothes were really a waste of time. Not to mention the fact that with judicious exposure, we were both working on very nice all-over tans.

We finished dressing, just pants and tee-shirts. No shoes required. The sun was getting low in the sky, and the late afternoon sea breeze had finally started, but it was still freakin' hot. The little yappy birds had woken up, squawking and as they hopped around in the bushes with way too much energy. In a few hours the flowers on those bushes would open up, big honkin' flowers that stunk to high heaven. Daniel seemed to like them, though.

We started for the gate, walking in comfortable silence. Every time I glanced over Daniel was yawning. About halfway to the gate I stopped him. "Daniel, come here, look at you," I said, waving a hand at his face.

His hair was a mess, his eyes were half-closed, his face sleepy, in a dazed and goofy kind of way. "What's the matter?" he asked as I stared at him, shaking my head.

"Think you can try and look a little less just-fucked?" Although, if you asked me, he looked damned satisfied. Which of course made me feel like one hell of a stud.

"Nope." He grinned at me, with that big, nose-wrinkling grin.

I wanted to fuck him all over again.

Instead I tried to pat his hair into place, but it was hopeless. He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me in close for a kiss. His mouth made me think of the sea, deep and mysterious, full of swirling undercurrents. I was pretty sure I could drown in his kisses.

It must have been the heat, making me think up shit like that. Or it was just Daniel's effect on me. All I knew was that I would wrap my entire body in seaweed just to hear that belly laugh again.

The rumbling of the gate activation interrupted us in mid-kiss. "Damn it," I said into his mouth. I knew he would make me late. All his bad habits were rubbing off on me.

We ran the rest of the way. The air was so thick and heavy it was almost like being in a dream, the one where you have to run away from a monster but you can't get your arms and legs to move. Like you're in a big vat of molasses. By time we reached the gate my shirt was soaked with sweat and I was panting. Daniel was right behind me, sweat trickling down his face and all I could think was that there were a lot more fun ways for us to get in that condition.

The general's voice was distorted as it came through the MALP. "Colonel O'Neill, report?"

I peered into the camera. "Right here, General."

"We're still not getting a clear visual, but your audio is just fine. Major Carter says that's to be expected with the damage to the gate. How are you and Dr. Jackson holding out?"

"We're getting by, sir. Doing fine," I said.

Daniel chimed in next to me. "We're okay, General."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you," the general continued. "It is going to be at least another four weeks before the Tok'ra can get a ship out that way." Despite the bad connection, I could still make out the genuine regret in his voice.

"Really sir?" I said, making mental note to send Jacob a fruit basket when we got back. "Well, you know those damn Tok'ra. They'll get here when they get here. It not like they're going to put themselves out for us. Never did before, why start now?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I wish there was more I could do."

"Hey, better late than never, sir. Gives us a little more time to work on our tans. And to do some more fishing. You know, sir, once we finally do get the gate fixed, SG-1 could make a killing renting out this planet."

The general laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, Jack." He probably thought I was trying to make light of a bad situation. Little did he know. "In the meantime, you take care of yourself. And Doctor Jackson."

"Yes sir. Will do." I planned on taking very good care of Doctor Jackson. I gave the camera a snappy salute, and Daniel wiggled his fingers in a little wave. "Send everyone our regards, and tell Carter to go home and get some sleep."

"Will do, Colonel."

After we signed off, the gate shut down. Daniel and I regarded each other thoughtfully. A bright red bird landed on the gate and I could tell that those damn flowers were starting to open.

"Four more weeks," Daniel said. "Of this. And of you." He folded his arms and sighed mournfully.

I nodded. "It's a genuine tragedy."

Daniel frowned, his eyebrows wiggling around his forehead. I could never figure out if he did that intentionally or not. "I suppose the general would want us to make the best of it."

"Absolutely," I agreed. "And just what did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's almost sunset. Good time for a swim," Daniel suggested.

Wet, slippery Daniel. Yeah, that worked for me. "If you insist. We can grab the nets while we're out there, cook up some fresh fish for dinner. With some of that coconut stuff."

Daniel stepped closer. "I think I'd rather have you for dinner." His breath tickled my neck and the temperature went up a few more degrees. "With or without coconut stuff."

I leaned into him, brushing my lips against his cheek. He smelled of grass and dirt and sand and seaweed. And sweat. Lots of sweat. "Oh, definitely with," I told him.

Those Tok'ra better take their damn sweet time getting to us.


End file.
